Kieran O'Connell
Kieran is a priest with a dark past. Kieran tells that his church was once the heart of the neighbourhood until a massacre happen which killed 9 people. Kieran takes vervain and knows about the vampires including the Originals. Kieran is also the leader of the Humans just as Marcel is leader of the Vampies in New Orleans, Kieran was once a ally of the witches until they betrayed him. History Early Life Kieran is the priest of a church that used to be the heart of the neighbourhood, until one night a massacre happend by Sean O'Connell his nephew who was one of his students who murdered 9 of his fellow students. Kieran came in and watch as he slited his own thoart, he was horrified with what had happened that night so he left the city for a while. The Originals Series Season One In Girl in New Orleans, Kieran is seen cleaning the church until he sees Rebekah Mikaelson, Kieran knows of her and her family. He tells that the church is closed and tells her to take a Ghost tour, but she tells him she ain't intrested in ghost, but is intrested in the window shutters and tells him she had been looking at windows shutters all day. Rebekah then tells him that she has noticed that the church's attic has shutters, Kieran then asks her if she is really intrested in it and says his name is Father Kieran after she asks for his name. When Rebekah ask what had happened in the church, Kieran explains that the church has been abended for while, and was once the heart of the neighbourhood until the massacre happened, when one of his student killed his fellow students and then slit his own throat. Rebekah then asked where the attic was, Kieran wouldn't tell until she compelled him, unknown to her he was on Vervain, but told her anyway to avoid trouble. Father Kieran then went to the French Quarter, to meet with Marcel Gerard. Marcel seemed surprised to see him and weren't expecting him to be back, Kieran responds and tells him. "I can tell, judging by what has been going on in my church attic". Marcel tought, Kieran wound't mind since Marcel have done Kieran a favor, he then suggest that Marcel knows that The Originals are back. Kieran tells Marcel that he saw The Original sister earlier snopping around in the chruch and asked about the attic, he tells Marcel that he has a problem to deal with. Marcel then ask if he just to come and criticise him, Kieran then reminds him that he lives in New Orleans, of the grace of the ones knows his secret and tolorates him. In Sinners and Saints, Personality TBA Physical Appearance TBA Relationships Marcel Gerard Kieran and Marcel Gerard seems to have an uneasy alligiance to each others as they seem to treathen each other. Once Kieran finds out that the Originals have returned, he goes to Marcel to tell him about it and is aware that someone is using the church's attic, which troubles him. Camille O'Connell Kieran seems to care about his neice, as he warns Marcel to stay away from her out of concern for her safety Name Kieran means "the little dark one or the little dark-haired one." Kieran is an Irish name in origin and the Irish spelling is Ciaran. Quotes Season One Appearances *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' Trivia * Kieran is the second Priest to appear in the TVD/TO universe. The first Priest that appeared was Pastor Young. * It seems that Kieran has an uneasy alliance with Marcel, as they are both seen threatening each other. However he did trust Marcel to save Davina from the Witches, but this was likely due to his knowledge that Marcel didn't want the witches getting any stronger, as well as his personal views * Kieran reveals that he is the leader of the Humans, like Marcel is of the Vampires in New Orleans. * Kieran as the leader of the Humans, might have an important role to play in the war of New Orleans. * Kieran used to be an ally of the witches until he learned from Sophie Deveraux of the harvest, Kieran abandoned them as an ally because of what haverest required. * In Sinners and Saints' it is revealed that not only is he the leader of the humans, but he's also the uncle of Sean and Camille O'connell. Gallery The Originals Kieran.jpg Kieran TO 1x04.jpg Kieran and Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|Kieran and Sophie Kieran TO 1x05.jpg Kieran 2 TO 1x05.jpg Kieran 3 TO 1x05.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Help Needed